big_brother_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crybaby alf
Crybaby_alf 'was a houseguest for Big Brother 13 & Big Brother 17: Double Take. Biography Big Brother 13 ''Retrieved pre-season. '''Are you excited to get to play in Big Brother 13? I would say I'm in the middle because I don't know what is going to happen every week. What are you most looking forward to? I am looking forward to seeing the competitions and the house layouts. Who would you love to play with? I would love to play with newbies because we already had too many seasons for vets. What twist do you want to see? I would LOVE to see roadkill get into play this season because it's so much fun and it's better then mvp. Name three things unique about you. I'm sassy, bubbly, and basic. Any final words? None. Bio Cry was one of the fourteen new faces to enter the Big Brother house during the thirteenth season. Upon entering, she started off very vanilla like most people She didn't solidify herself with anyone immediately and mostly tried to stay social with the entire house by being "relatable" and "funny". Her social game made her one of the most fan-Favorited from this season. However, around week 3 on NatePierzina's HOH reign, her low-tier competitive game was tested when she was nominated. After failing to win the Power of Veto, she was forced to rely on votes to stay at the eviction, which barely passed the mark when ItzQuinn1012 was evicted with just a 1 vote difference. The following week she was again nominated by Bluestaryy as a pawn against RedPandaCodex. Surprisingly, she won the VETO and saved herself, forcing Delicatlies in her spot. Week 5 she was given a pass due to her friendship with and presumed showmance with Hear Dan. Unfortunately for her, week 6 is where she'd take a huge hault once everyone voting decided to take a shot at Cry, making her a minority and evicted 6-0. Host Opinion ''Big Brother 13: Elemental Divide'' If I'm being honest, I actually really enjoyed seeing Cry play this season. From the very start, she entered the game like most but definitely stood out due to her sass, humor, and wittiness. In a way she kinda portrayed the comical stereotype on Big Brother we see very rarely. Her competition streak was... no. But I enjoyed her social game and I think she nailed it quite well for the pre-jury game. Not to mention her hilarious house meeting just to proclaim Hear was in the house and that they were getting married. Overall a really entertaining a houseguest! Thanks for playing, Cry. ''Big Brother 17: Double Take'' This is a very unpopular opinion, but I was kinda rooting for Cry! I loved her honestly. She was very entertaining, funny, and a treat to have around in such an awful and pre-made inducing season. I liked her gameplay because while she didn’t do too much, people loved her and she was able to be trusted and remain in the house as long as she did because of this. Not to mention, her physical game improved a lot this season in BB17, compared to BB13, and she did extremely well for herself in competitions! I liked Cry a lot and definitely wished she won or even made final 2 with Iconic. It’s a shame she went out 2nd, but it happens! It just proves double takes aren’t always it. Player History - Big Brother 13 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 17: Double Take Competition History Voting History } | – | – |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 13 | – | Jessxcla | Sole Vote |- | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | Finale | | – | – |} Trivia *She is the first houseguest in Big Brother 13 to use the veto on herself. **She's the first houseguest in Big Brother 13 to leave unanimously. *She was the last houseguest to be nominated in Big Brother 17: Double Take. Category:BB13 Houseguests Category:9th Place Category:BB13 Jury Category:LGBT Houseguests Category:Hispanic Houseguests Category:BB17 Houseguests Category:Runner-Up Category:2nd Place